Shinobu's Wish
by Daimyo Shi
Summary: Shinobu visits a unusual shop and finds an Arabian Lamp, Soon she has a one wish Granted and how will Hinata Sou change as a result. Rated for R for Langauge reasons.
1. Wish Granted

Shinobu's Wish

By Daimyo Shi

I don't own Love Hina. I wish I had Keitaro's ladies luck, or Motoko's love which ever the genie will give me.

change of place

(thoughts)

_ English _

Shinobu was shopping in Hina City for food when she spotted an odd looking shop. Curious she entered the shop. Inside there was a vast array of antiques and art objects from around the world. One wall was filled with old hard bound books, some more than 15 centimetres thick.. There were many oddly placed shelves with heaps of odd bits like teeth in jars, skulls, candle sticks, stones, glass globes and many other things that Shinobu had never seen. However, she be came drawn to a battered brass lamp much like those in the Arabia. Shinobu picked it up.

(It is so old, I wonder if anyone at Hinata sou has ever seen something like this. I wonder how much it is.)

"I see you found something that interest you?"

Shinobu jumps a bit, startled by the presence of the man that was now beside her.

"I sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." say a western man in perfect Japanese. He was dressed very strangely A black robe with embroidered moons and stars cover most of his body. He had rings on each hand and a large necklace of golden globes around his neck. A gnarled wooden staff was in his left hand. Shinobu found him slightly unnerving since that the store had wooden floors but she hadn't heard the man approach.

"Ano . . . I was wondering how much this lamp is." asks Shinobu shyly.

The man smiles broadly "For you, 500 yen."

"I see . . . Ok I shall take it." Says Shinobu as she gets 500 yen coin from her change purse.

"Thank you, can I help you with anything else?" says the man.

"No thank you, sir, I need to get going." says Shinobu.

"Well then have a interesting day then." says the man with a smile.

Shinobu leaves the Store and walks back to Hinata Sou. She goes to the kitchen and puts away the food. She then goes up to her room and puts the lamp on the table. Shinobu begins to fold and put away her clothes that Naru had washed for her earlier in the day. At the bottom of her shirt drawer sits a book. I haven't seen this one in a very long time. thinks Shinobu as she pulls it out of the drawer. The book is titled a Thousand and one Nights. Thumbing through it she finds the story of Aladdin. The Genie in this story is so cool. He came out of a lamp . . . just like this one. thinks Shinobu picks up her lamp. Now Aladdin just rubbed it didn't he? Wouldn't it be funny if there was a Genie in this one. Shinobu chuckles for a moment and then sighs. She grabs a cloth and begins to rub it. A fine purple mist leaks out of the lamp and forms into a large purple hued arab man. "You have freed me from the lamp, alas the time of genies has ended on the world and I must leave, but I shall give you one wish before I leave." says the Genie.

Shinobu looks at the genie is surprise. "You are real?" she asks.

"Yes I am, now I need you to make a wish so that I can go and see my fellow genies."

"A wish . . . I wish that I was the perfect woman for Urashima Keitaro." says Shinobu.

"Easy as making coffee." says the Genie waving his hand and after that he becomes mist again and disappears.

"Shinobu looks in her room's full length mirror and she notices she change a quite a bit. She now 175 cm tall the dress she had on was much tighter now and shorter as a result. Her bust was now as big as Mutsumi's and strained in the confines of the shirt Shinobu was wearing. Her figure was filled out a little more and her hair was much longer down to the middle of her back much like Naru's. It worked. thinks Shinobu I have to find some looser clothes. Shinobu searches her room for the baggiest clothing she owns and then grabs her purse and wallet. I need new clothes, I need help. Kitsune is home. Maybe she can help. Shinobu walks down the stairs to Kitsune's room and knocks on the door. From the other side of the door comes a "Hello, who is it?"

"It is me, Shinobu I . . . I have a problem Kitsune and I need you help."

"Come in then." says Kitsune.

Shinobu opens the door and sees Kitsune sitting on her couch.

"Wait, Naru how did you make you voice sound like Shinobu, and you dyed your hair." says Kitsune

"No, Kitsune-Senpai, It is me." says Shinobu walking in, in her normal timid manner.

"Shinobu? What happened?" says Kitsune.

Shinobu explains about the lamp and the genie and her wish.

"So you really like Keitaro? Well I guess you do have a problem." says Kitsune.

"I need new clothes, mine largely won't fit Kitsune."

"Ok well we just going to go shopping. How much money do you have?" asks Kitsune.

"7500 yen, Kitsune-Senpai."

"Kuso, that little and we are talking a whole new wardrobe too. Well then we must ask Daimyo Shi for the money."

"Daimyo Shi? Are you sure, I mean I can't really borrow money. I don't have a job." says Shinobu

"Never mind that, Daimyo Shi is such a sucker (1) for a sob story, anyway, he well off enough to have some spare cash. After all, it you walk around in that outfit all the time all the guys will have nosebleeds." says Kitsune with a smirk.

"I see, Kitsune-Senpai." says Shinobu.

"Come on I think Daimyo Shi is in his room." says Kitsune. Both Shinobu and Kitsune go past the door to the women's bath towards the Daimyo Shi room. Kitsune knocks on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Kitsune and Shinobu, Daimyo Shi cane we come in?"

"Sure." says Daimyo Shi.

Kitsune opens the door showing a Japanese room with A computer desk and chair against the far wall. There is a table, sit on which is two different Daisho. Another Wall is lined bookcases filled floor to ceiling with books. There is a Kamidana on a shelf next to a chest of drawers with a Stereo completes the room. Kitsune sees Daimyo Shi typing away on his computer. Daimyo Shi is dressed in black pair of jeans, a T-shirt that says 'I know I'm not Perfect, but I'm Canadian (which is close enough)' and black socks. Daimyo Shi turns around and faces Kitsune "How are you?" asks Daimyo Shi before Shinobu walks into view. "Ara? Who is this beautiful young woman?" asks Daimyo Shi.

"It is me, Shinobu, Daimyo Shi-sensei" says Shinobu.

"NANI!? What happened to you Shinobu-chan, I mean you are so . . . Uh . . . mature now." stammers Daimyo Shi.

"See, Shinobu, if you can fluster Daimyo Shi like this imagine what Keitaro will be like." says Kitsune with an evil smirk.

"Not to interrupt but how did this happen?" asks Daimyo Shi.

"Well short answer is that I bought an old Lamp like the ones in 'A Thousand and One Nights' and when I rubbed it a Genie came out. For freeing him I got one wish. I wished to be the perfect girl for Keitaro." says Shinobu with a deep red blush.

Daimyo Shi looks at her for a moment seeing the number of similarities to some of the other Hina girls now blended in to Shinobu's body. "Well there is no doubt that you are now and incredibly beautiful woman Shinobu-chan. I sure you will get an reaction out of Keitaro."says Daimyo Shi

(and likely another very bad reaction out of Naru.) thinks Daimyo Shi. "Still what can I do for you two?"

"Well Shinobu-chan needs a new wardrobe she kind of out grown her current one." says Kitsune.

"I see, so you want me to foot the bill." says Daimyo Shi with a troubled expression on his face.

"Well . . . Uh . . . I have no one else to turn to, Sensei." says Shinobu with a very deep bow.

"Yeah, I know anyway let me get my wallet." says Daimyo Shi. Daimyo Shi grabs his wallet and all three of them put on their shoes. Daimyo Shi puts on a pair of Black RCMP(2) boots. The Three of them leave Hinata Sou for the local Street Car stop. As they walk Shinobu notices that several men of all ages staring at her. She clutches hard to Daimyo Shi.

"Nani? What is wrong Shinobu?" asks Daimyo Shi

"Everyone is looking at me." whispers Shinobu in a scared voice.

"You have to get use to it Shinobu, it the price of being a beautiful women in Japan. All of the guys ogle you." says Kitsune "Happens to me all the time."

"Oh . . ." says Shinobu (maybe I should have though about my wish more carefully.)

"Besides, when we get you some better clothing, your assets won't be so on display."

Shinobu blushes deeply and they continue towards the Street car stop. Shinobu, Daimyo Shi, and Kitsune get on the street car. Do to the crowded conditions of the car they all have to stand. After several minutes, Shinobu feels someone grab her ass. She yells "Ahhhh!" Daimyo Shi quickly looks behind her and see a young looking man with his hand on her ass.

"_ Hey fuck head let her go _." says Daimyo Shi

The man lets go "_ What is it to you _ Gaijin."

"_ There is no need for that. Can't a women get on public transit without being accosted? _" says Daimyo Shi.

"_ Uh maybe you should just let it be Daimyo Shi _." says Kitsune.

"_ Not when she dressed like that. She should expect it. _nanban" says the guy.

"_ The only _nanban _ I see is sitting right in front of me. At least in my country A woman can get on public transit without fear of being groped _."

"_ Oh yes the 'enlightened west they are so perfect. You American are all alike arrogant, snot-nosed brats that need a spanking. You convinced that your way is the best way. Well this is Japan. Get fuckin' use to it ._" says the man in a voice dripping of sarcasms.

"_ Look fuck head, read the shirt, I am Canadian! Now I am going to say the really simply so that you IQ 40 brain can understand. Touch her again and you shall face my wrath _." says Daimyo Shi with snarl.

"_Uh, Daimyo Shi this is our stop._" says Kitsune.

Shinobu, Kitsune and Daimyo Shi get of the Street car after walking three steps Daimyo Shi senses ki and turns around to see that the man has followed them.

"_ Do you just talk the talk or can you walk the walk _, nanban." says the angry looking man.

"Daimyo Shi, let's just go." says Kitsune.

"No, I'll be fine, I been challenged, it be a dishonour to refuse even if he so far below me." says Daimyo Shi. Daimyo Shi pulls out a cigarette (3) pack and takes one out and puts it in his mouth then takes out a Zippo lighter with the kanji Shi on it making sure to flash the Kanji at the man. Daimyo Shi lights his cigarette and folds his arms. "I am ready ahou."

"You speak Japanese?" says the Man.

"Aa, Ahou, fluently!" says Daimyo Shi with a evil smirk.

The man charges at Daimyo Shi, who sidesteps the attack. The man follows up with snap kick which Daimyo Shi blocks with a double arm block. Daimyo Shi then launches his own attack, a crescent kick. The man tacks the hit so to better land a double hit kick. This knocks Daimyo Shi through the wooden sign that was on the sidewalk. Daimyo Shi hits the ground hard. Despite that Daimyo Shi gets up without any effort or noticeable affect. He leap kicked at the man, who barely manages to dodge Daimyo Shi's kick. The man countered with a snap kick that Daimyo Shi easily blocks. Daimyo Shi responded with a karate punch that landed on the man's jaw sending him flying back. He recovers and comes dashing in with a uppercut that Daimyo Shi sidesteps with ease. Daimyo Shi responded with a double hit kick that sent the man flying of the ground. Daimyo Shi turns around to continue walking with Shinobu and Kitsune. A click of a folding knife can be heard.

"He has a Knife Daimyo Shi." yells Kitsune.

"Oh Daimyo Shi-sensei be careful!" says Shinobu.

Daimyo Shi turns around and says under his breath "Good a reason to really hurt him." Daimyo Shi's evil smirk returns. "Aku Soku Zan" whispers Daimyo Shi.

The man charges Daimyo Shi, who grabs his arm and begins to Aikido throw the man sidestepping the attack. However, Daimyo Shi retain control of the arm and flips around the back using the momentum of the charge to carry through. Daimyo Shi twists the arm of the man behind his back and with a squishy pop dislocates the man's shoulder. The man screams and drops the knife. He falls to the ground screaming in pain. Daimyo Shi reaches down for the knife, he unlocks it and folds it.

"Nice Knife, I think I will keep it. Perhaps, you have learned two lessons today. One, don't harass women and two, don't judge a man by his skin tone." Daimyo Shi turns his back on his foe and walks towards Kitsune and Shinobu.

"Shall we continue?" asks Daimyo Shi like nothing has happened.

"Was that really necessary?" asks Kitsune.

"It would depend who defines necessary. I though it was. I did what I though need to be done. I sorry if I cause you a lose of face, Kitsune."

"No that not what I meant . . . come on let's get some nice clothes, ne Shinobu-chan."

"Hai." says Shinobu. (I never knew Daimyo Shi could fight like that without his Katana. He was so cool.)

All three of them walk to the Women's clothing store that Kitsune was taking them too.

"See Daimyo Shi I am looking out for you, they are having a Store Wide 30 off sale." says Kitsune with a smile.

"Thanks." says Daimyo Shi.

The enter the store and Shinobu and Kitsune begin looking at clothes. A Older Japanese lady about 35 years old, with Kaimiko on her name tag comes up and says "can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, get me a chair, and then help these two as much as possible." says Daimyo Shi.

"A Chair?" asks Kaimiko.

"Hai, that what the guy who is paying wants." says Daimyo Shi.

Kaimiko goes to get Daimyo Shi a Chair and then helps Kitsune and Shinobu with clothes. Daimyo Shi occasionally nods approval at the clothes when Kitsune and Shinobu ask for opinions. Then agree that they have enough for Shinobu's new wardrobe. Daimyo Shi gets of the chair and goes to the counter.

Kaimiko says "That will be 456700 yen."

"The clothes, not the store." says Daimyo Shi.

"That is the clothes." says Kaimiko.

"You take Visa?" says Daimyo Shi. Kaimiko nods. Daimyo Shi takes out a Visa Palatinum card out which Kaimiko then runs it through the charge machine.

"Oh, I put some back Daimyo Shi-sensei." says Shinobu after seeing the total.

"It is ok, it no big deal." says Daimyo Shi. "Don't worry about it."

"I never forget what you done for me, I am forever in you debt." says Shinobu.

"It ok, I said don't worry about it. Just remind me to hit the bank before we go home to Hinata Sou."

"Ok Daimyo Shi-sensei." says Shinobu.

"You are her teacher?" asks Kaimiko as she hands back Daimyo Shi's Card and the receipt that he then signs.

"Uh . . . Hai I teach her English."

Kaimiko snorts and as the three of them leave whispers under her voice "Hentai."

Outside, Shinobu stops to ask "Daimyo Shi-sensei, did you her what she called you?"

"Aa, bitch."

"Why she call you that?" asks Shinobu.

Kitsune looks at Shinobu while considering what to say next.

"Because she thought because I was you teacher and buying you clothes that I was having a 'inappropriate relationship' with you."

"Oh." says Shinobu the three of them walk a little further before Shinobu speaks up again.

"You mean she though you were fucking me?" says Shinobu.

Daimyo Shi and Kitsune sweat drops, "Uh yes, likely." says Daimyo Shi.

"Oh . . . that was kind of rude of her." says Shinobu.

All three have an uneventful ride back to Hina City on the Streetcar.

"Daimyo Shi-sensei, remember that you wanted to go to the bank before we when home." reminds Shinobu.

"Thanks Shinobu-chan." the three of them go into the bank and Shinobu and Kitsune wait as Daimyo Shi finish making is payment. They continue up to Hinata Sou.

The weretiger in question is sleeping in his favourite tree. He opens his eyes as Kitsune, Shinobu, and Daimyo shi pass.

"Hm... Hey Naru! Did you dye your-(takes a sniff, blinks) ... Huh?" says Talon

"Hello, Talon-kun!" says Shinobu with a big smile.

"Ah... Hi... You know, you smell like a friend of mine..." replies Talon to Shinobu's greeting

"Um... Yes Talon, that's because she is. This is Shinobu. Ahou." says Daimyo Shi.

"... My... Everyone's growing up so fast these days, eh heh..." replies Talon.

Kitsune, Shinobu and Daimyo Shi continue into Hinata Sou.

"I am going back to my room, please come get me for supper." says Daimyo Shi.

"Ok no problem, Daimyo Shi-sensei." says Shinobu.

"Hey thanks for the help.' says Kitsune.

"Sure no problem." says Daimyo Shi as he heads down the stairs to his room.

Shinobu and Kitsune put away the clothes.

(I wonder what Keitaro will think of me.) thinks Shinobu.

Author Notes

(1) I am a complete sucker for a pretty lady especially one with a sob story.

(2) Royal Canadian Mounted Police

(3) I do smoke sometimes about once ever three months, but I still am a bad example. Don't Smoke, It will kill you!

General note: I had a couple people complain about the fight anyway when I wrote it I wasn't just in that kind of mood and really other than paying for stuff there be no point in this self insert. It give me something to do, Further I am a very chivalrous kind of man so it was in character and given that Shinobu is wearing something very tight and short now that she has the same height as Motoko.

Japanese terms

Kuso: something along the lines of Shit.

Daisho: literally Long and short, it is term that refers to the Katana and Wakazashi as paired, so that they match.

Katana: A Japanese long Sword that has a slightly curved blade, between 80cm and 90cm in Blade length. The sword and soul of a samurai.

Wakazashi: A Japanese short Sword that also has a Slightly Curved blade, between 60 and 70 cm. A secondary sword for Samurai.

Kamidana: A Home Shrine to the Kami.

Tatami: Floor mats often seen in Hinata Sou. They are a traditional mat made of rice Straw.

Sensei used often for professional people like teachers, doctors and the like. My Job at in Hina City is that of a English teacher.

Senpai roughly means senior as student very common in Japan. In Ranma ½ it used often with Takiwaki Kuno which is why in the dub he called Upper class man Kuno. Shinobu often uses it with Keitaro, while it is true it also is seen as being a hint that Shinobu is fond of Keitaro since Keitaro often calls Naru by her last name with a similar romantic intent.

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too. Most often used for girls.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

Gaijin outsider/foreigner not always polite thing to say.

Nanban Southern Barbarian, old name for white people from shogunate times.

Shi can mean a number of thing but in this case it means death.

Ahou Idiot, it is a Kyoto term rather than the Baka which is more of Tokyo term. Motoko uses it occasionally but it biggest user is Saitou Hajime in Rurounin Kenshin hence why I like the term.

Aa a masculine and rough way of saying yes

Aku Soku Zan: According to Rurounin Kenshin this is the motto of the Shinsengumi. It means roughly slay evil instantly.

Hai yes

Hentai Pervert

Onii-san means big brother


	2. Wish Recieved

Shinobu's Wish

By Daimyo Shi

I don't own Love Hina. I wish I had Keitaro's ladies luck, or Motoko's love which ever the genie will give me.

change of place

(thoughts)

_English_

Shinobu put on a loose fitting blouse and a long skirt and looks in the mirror. (I have to admit I do look a little like Naru and Mutsumi. Still I am still me . . . I have to admit, I never though I look this pretty.) Shinobu spins around allowing the air to flow around her raising her skirt. (I wonder what school is going to be like now? I have the body of a 18 year old now. Well it is in two months before I have to go back maybe I can blame a growth spurt. After all it not like I was developed at all.) Shinobu admires herself in the mirror a moment more before she leave her room for the Kitchen. She only makes it a few metres down the hall before bumping into Daimyo Shi.

"Have you thought of what you will tell Naru and Keitaro?" asks Daimyo Shi.

"Iie, I guess I tell them everything the same except that my wish was to be more grown up. How does that sound?" says Shinobu.

"Sounds plausible, just remember the secret to good lies is to always keep them constant so I would advise that you tell everyone who doesn't already know the same thing including Talon."

"Ok, sensei. I going to start Dinner now." says Shinobu.

"What are we having?' asks Daimyo Shi.

"Soba. Motoko asked if we could have it. Also some sushi since Soba is such a simple meal."

"Ah Soba! Thank you Shinobu. I too very much like Soba." says Daimyo Shi before continuing the Men baths.

Shinobu nods at Daimyo Shi and then continues down to the kitchen. She begins working on dinner.

Daimyo Shi is now sitting in the mens' bath tub relaxing in the hot water. As Talon come in.

"How is the water." asks Talon.

"Hot, don't you just lick yourself clean?" asks Daimyo Shi.

"Dude that just wrong! I a tiger not a house cat! Beside that would be just nasty!" says Talon with a look of distaste.

"Hey just kidding." says Daimyo Shi.

Talon take of his clothes and washes his fur and rinse before sitting in the tub(1).

"Was that really Shinobu?" asks Talon.

"Yep in the flesh." says Daimyo Shi.

"Uh how?" asks Talon.

"She found a lamp with a genie in it, and wished to be more grownup."

"Well she more something I mean . . . she is quite beautiful."

"I see, does Tori have competition then?" says Daimyo Shi with a Smirk.

"No, that not what I meant." growls Talon as he bears claws on his right hand.

"Yep I scared now." Says Daimyo Shi in response as he hosts his bokken out of the bath water.

"What the?! (2) do you go ever where with that?" says Talon "That is kind of sick."

"Not quite as sick as the fact there some fangirl out there imagining a very Yaoi conclusion to this scene." says Daimyo Shi.

"Gross man I didn't need to know that." says Talon.

Daimyo Shi get out of the Bath and dries himself off. It puts on a cotton robe. "Yeah well we shall see how Naru reacts."

"What about Keitaro." asks Talon.

"Well we shall find out how dumb he can be, won't we." says Daimyo Shi.

"True, I think." says Talon.

Daimyo Shi leaves Talon in the men's bathroom and walk down stair to his room.

Shinobu was making dinner as Kanako walked into the kitchen. Kanako pulls a Tanto from somewhere in her blouse and points it at Shinobu. "Who the hell are you?" shouts Kanako.

"Kanako, it is I, Shinobu." says a very scared Shinobu.

Kitsune hear the yelling in her room and quickly dashes to the kitchen to find Kanako threatening Shinobu with a tanto.

Shinobu is crying now.

"Kanako, what the hell are you doing?" snarls Kitsune.

"This girl is trying to poison us. What else would a stranger be doing in the kitchen." says Kanako.

"This is Shinobu, Baka-onna."' says Kitsune.

"She is Shinobu?" says Kanako with uncertainty in her voice her stance shifts to one more relaxed.

Daimyo Shi comes running into the kitchen after hearing Kanako's shout. "Kanako! Put that away." says Daimyo Shi harshly.

"Yes, sensei." Kanako puts her Tanto away.

Daimyo Shi sighs "I really should have thought of this. Kanako this is indeed Shinobu-chan. I sorry to both of you for not having the foresight to have though about this." says Daimyo Shi with a Deep bow.

"But how?" asks Kanako.

"I when into a little shop down in Hina city and found a old Arabian lamp that had a genie in it. I rubbed the lamp freeing the Genie. Since I was tired of looking like a little girl I wished to be all grown up. Thus I now look like this." says Shinobu with a slight blush.

"Oh, I see. So what are you doing?" says Kanako.

"Making dinner of course. As I always do." says Shinobu.

"I see well I sorry then." says Kanako as she grabs a bottle of Code Red mountain dew from the fridge.

"Well now that settled I have a racing form to check." says Kitsune as she leaves the kitchen. Kanako leaves as well.

"Well I guess everything will be smoother from now on." says Daimyo Shi.

"I suppose." says Shinobu.

"I am sure of it." says Daimyo Shi. Though perhaps I should tell Su." says Daimyo Shi.

"That might be a good idea." says Shinobu.

"I will see to it right now." says Daimyo Shi as he leave the kitchen. Daimyo Shi walks up the stairs and knocks on Su's door.

"Su is in, who is it." says Su voice in the room beyond.

"It is Daimyo Shi, Su. Can I come in?"

"Sure." says Su.

Daimyo Shi opens the Door to find Su working on some mechanical contraption the size of a small car.

"Uh, Su I just came to tell you that Shinobu has under gone a little change. She found a Lamp and the genie inside made her all grown up." so if you see a girl down stairs that has the same hair colour as Shinobu it because it is Shinobu not someone else." says Daimyo Shi.

"If Shinobu is grown up does that mean that She won't play with Su anymore?" asks Su with a sad look.

"Uh, I wouldn't think it prevent her from playing Su." replies Daimyo Shi. "I sure she not change much other than physically."

"Oh . . . Su sees." says Su with a hint of sadness still in her voice.

"Anyway I just wanted to inform you, Su." says Daimyo Shi as he returns to his room.

---------------------------------------

Kanako is sitting on her futon hugging a Rei from EVA Plushie.

"I wonder what Onii-chan will think of the new Shinobu. I mean she certainly attractive, will she be more competition for Onii-chan's love?" ponders Kanako. Kanako looks a picture of Her and Keitaro at Disneyland Japan. "Onii-chan I only want you love. Why do you prefer that red headed own Bitch over your own sister." says Kanako to herself. She cuddles the Rei plushie to her chest as a single tear runs slowly down her left cheek.

----------------------------------------

Daimyo Shi is working on his fanfiction as there is a knock on his door.

"It is Kitsune, I want to talk."

"Come in." says Daimyo Shi.

Kitsune enters the room as Daimyo Shi's Cd Player begins to play 'Material Girl' by Madonna.

"Cute, you have that cued up to play fitting songs for everyone that walks into you room?" asks Kitsune with a sarcastic bite to her voice.

"No of course not." says Daimyo Shi as he carefully puts the CD remote into his pocket. "What can I do for you Kitsune?"

"I was wondering, what kind of Chaos are you expecting when Naru and Keitaro meet he now well endowed Shinobu." says Kitsune.

"Well I have expect, Keitaro to get a nose bleed at which point Naru will belt him into the sky after she finished with that I expect her if she has any real feelings for Keitaro to get REALLY jealous since Shinobu is better package physically than Naru."

"I understand why you had Shinobu alter her story but do you think anyone will believe it? Also do you think Keitaro will be able to resister. After all the Genie said that she was the perfect girl for Keitaro.' says Kitsune.

"Well I am thinking that the genie was only thinking in physical terms because Shinobu hasn't change in temperament or the like. She still the same shy girl." says Daimyo Shi.

"This is true at least given her behaviour during the shopping trip. Uh Daimyo Shi, you are not attracted to her are you? I mean after the little stunt you pulled on the street." asks Kitsune.

"Nani? Uh no I mean not in romantic manner, I would have done the same for anyone in my charge. It simple was a matter of protection. I would dishonour my ancestors if I did not do so." says Daimyo Shi.

"One of these days that will get you into trouble, in Japan you can't just do that. It not the way it works here." says Kitsune.

"I cannot be something that I am not just because I live somewhere else. I will not stain my honour in such a manner. I will defend any woman being accosted in any manner. I can not dishonour my ancestors but not doing so. I am a samurai and a Knight. I do thank you for you concern though." says Daimyo Shi.

"I see, well Motoko still your choice number one, ne." says Kitsune.

Daimyo Shi Blushes slightly and nods.

"Oh well, there not accounting for some people's tastes."

"Hey, you sound like me talking to Keitaro with Naru."

"Oh really who have you been trying to match Keitaro with?" asks Kitsune.

"Uh, Mutsumi." says Daimyo Shi reluctantly.

"I see, I thought she was hot for him still she never seems unhappy about losing to Naru." says Kitsune.

"Well it just her nature, Personally I be happy if Keitaro would be involved with anyone other than Naru." says Daimyo Shi.

"Oh even you beloved Motoko?" says Kitsune.

Daimyo Shi bites back slightly, in a forced restraint "If Motoko is happy with Keitaro then I wouldn't come between them."

"HAHAHAHAHA, I guess if it happen you and Mutsumi could console each other for being the noble 'as long as they are happy' would be lovers."

"I suppose." says Daimyo Shi flatly.

"Oh well I doubt that Motoko is going to take a serious interest in Keitaro so you are safe there." says Kitsune.

As Kitsune walks out 'Bitch by Meredith Brooks come on Daimyo Shi's CD player.

As if to respond to the song Kitsune says "I know I am, and I like it."

Daimyo Shi can't help but chuckle at that one as he turns back to his Fanfiction.

-------------------------------------

Naru come in from her shopping and put her bags next to the stairs as she take a bottle of Coke to put in the fridge.

"Kuso, I don't understand why everyone is drinking that Mountain Dew Code: Red it tastes terrible." Naru walks in on Shinobu putting the finishing touches on her sushi roll.

"Who the hell are you?" asks Naru in her Bitch voice.

"It is I, Shinobu, Naru-senpai." says Shinobu.

"Huh? What happened? You are so grown up!?" stammers naru

"Well when I was doing the shopping a came across an odd little story where I bought an Arabian Lamp. I brought it home and was cleaning it up when a genie popped out of it and he gave me one wish so I asked to be grown up." replies Shinobu.

Naru Blinks twice "I . . . I see, Shinobu. Uh I just wanted to put this pop in the fridge." says Naru.

"Certainly Naru-senpai, don't let me be in you way." says Shinobu with a smile. (She is taking it better than I thought she would.)

"Thanks." says Naru as she places the pop in the fridge. Naru then leave the kitchen and heads for her room. She place her shopping beside the closet. She then sits on the floor leaning against the wall. (Shinobu is . . . beautiful. What is Keitaro going to think. How can I stop him from falling in love with her, the pervert. Keitaro is my punching bag I not sharing!) thinks Naru.

Notes

(1)Never mind Imagine away, Talon is single!!!!!!

(2) What The ?! Is Copyright and trademark by Marvel Comics 'Nuff Said True believer!

Japanese terms

Kuso: something along the lines of Shit.

Iie means No

Sensei used often for professional people like teachers, doctors and the like. My Job at in Hina City is that of a English teacher.

Senpai roughly means senior as student very common in Japan. In Ranma ½ it used often with Takiwaki Kuno which is why in the dub he called Upper class man Kuno. Shinobu often uses it with Keitaro, while it is true it also is seen as being a hint that Shinobu is fond of Keitaro since Keitaro often calls Naru by her last name with a similar romantic intent.

-chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too. Most often used for girls.

-kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

Gaijin outsider/foreigner not always polite thing to say.

Ahou Idiot, it is a Kyoto term rather than the Baka which is more of Tokyo term. Motoko uses it occasionally but it biggest user is Saitou Hajime in Rurounin Kenshin hence why I like the term.

Aa a masculine and rough way of saying yes

Aku Soku Zan: According to Rurounin Kenshin this is the motto of the Shinsengumi. It means roughly slay evil instantly.

Hai yes

Hentai Pervert

Onii-san means big brother


	3. Finally Keitaro Appears

Shinobu's Wish

By Daimyo Shi

I don't own Love Hina. I wish I had Keitaro's ladies luck, or Motoko's love which ever the genie will give me.

change of place

(thoughts)

English

Naru stares at the math book. She is trying to study but in her mind just keep going back to Shinobu.

(She really got a wish? Well I guess she must have you can't grow like that in the span of six hours otherwise. She has really grown up, those breasts of hers are as big as Mutsumi, her hair is long as mine and she is now as tall as Motoko. She could really ruin my game with Keitaro. I might have to actually drop my little charade and fight to keep Keitaro.) Naru rubs her temples. ( This doesn't look good. I don't know if I love Keitaro, I mean, I do like having him around, but I just don't know if I want him to be my lover. I mean Seta is around and he so much cooler than Keitaro. Still my chances with Seta are minimal as is. I think he interested in Haruka. Anyway let face it Kitsune might not know that I know she is all hot for him and she is older so she has a better chance than I anyway. I would be better of leaving Seta behind. Of course that leaves me with Keitaro and Kentaro as the only two guys that have ever been attracted to me. Well, Kentaro is an Arrogant, sometimes rich but shallow, stalker. I can hardly see myself with him, so that leave Keitaro. Keitaro is nice but very clumsy which drive me crazy. Still, he tries really hard. I have always counted on Keitaro's obsession with me to keep any of the other girls from capturing his heart. Of course all the other girls are so meek I never really had to worry about them taking a move on Keitaro. However, Shinobu is quite over the top now, if she realizes how she can now flirt and otherwise seduce Keitaro, I could lose him. The only upper hand I have is I am really sure that Shinobu developed a crush on Keitaro. She forgives him way too easily. It is a good thing that Keitaro is so clueless. Still I have to plan for the worse. Shinobu could take Keitaro from me. If she thinks, I let her take him without a fight she is sadly mistaken. After all regardless whether, I love Keitaro, he is fun to have to have around, even if just to kick him around.)

Keitaro came in from the outside laded with a number of bags. He headed for the kitchen. There he finds a strange sight. In the kitchen stand a beautiful woman that he never saw before. She 174 cm tall, she has a large bust equal to Mutsumi's, Long black-blue hair and a body that leaves Keitaro stunned. Keitaro got over his stupor only to realize that he also drooling. The Young woman looks up from her cooking.

"Urashima-senpai, Konichiwa." says the Young woman with a big smile.

"Uh . . . Do I know you?" says Keitaro trying to wipe his drool away discreetly.

"Of course you do. It is I, Shinobu." says Shinobu as she turns in place so to show Keitaro her new body.

Keitaro watches with Intense interest as he becomes entranced with this new Shinobu. He stands there looking very stupid for a couple minutes.

Shinobu chuckles to herself as she sees Keitaro's reaction to her new body.

(At least part is working correctly.) thinks Shinobu.

Keitaro mange to regain control of himself enough to put together a sentence that has nothing to do with sex. "Uh, Shinobu-chan, how did this happen?" asks Keitaro.

Shinobu relates the story of her trip to the store, the lamp and the Genie and her wish, to be more grown up.

"Well, I am glad I didn't have to make a wish. I have no idea what I would wish for. Anyway I should put these books away." replies Keitaro.

"Ok, Senpai" says Shinobu turning back to her cooking.

Keitaro walks nearly out of the kitchen and turns to look again at Shinobu. Out of the corner of her eye Shinobu sees Keitaro looking, she promptly drops a knife and then picks it up causing her skirt to flip up a little more than it needs to showing the white panties underneath. Keitaro's nose nearly explodes as Keitaro grabs his nose and heads for his room. On his way he sees Kitsune.

"I guess you have seen the New and improved Shinobu, Ne?" say Kitsune with a sly smile.

"Hai, Kitsune." says Keitaro as he continues his retreat to his room. After entering his room he does his best to clean up his nose.

(I can't believe that is Shinobu. I never really believed in magic before and now plain as day Shinobu had a wish granted. I wonder what I would have wished for? Naru's undying love? Nah, there can only be one answer, I would wish to know who my promised girl was. Still I wonder what inspired Shinobu to wish to be more grown up. I mean she certainly is more something. She is beautiful. She got nice flowing long hair, those breasts, that ass. I mean she got a perfect body, it makes me just want to . . . that is so wrong I need a very cold bath.) thinks Keitaro.

With that Keitaro leaves his room for the men's bath room. After a short walk up stairs he enters the bathroom and find Daimyo Shi sitting in the bath tub.

"Konichiwa, Daimyo Shi, how are you today?" asks Keitaro.

"I am fine. You must have encountered the new and improved Shinobu-chan." says Daimyo Shi with a smile that was similar to Kitsune's earlier.

"Hai, how did you know?" says Keitaro.

"You still have blood on you hand." says Daimyo Shi.

"Ah, hai so it would seem." says Keitaro as he undresses. "Do you know why she would want to be more grown up? I mean I guess she could have wished for anything."

"Well I suppose it probably because she feels like a child and is tired of it. She certainly has become quite something." remarks Daimyo Shi.

"Hai, I mean it just so wrong for someone so young to have a body like that . . ." Mutters Keitaro.

"Does she turn you on Keitaro?" chuckles Daimyo Shi.

"No, of course . . . Well sort of, it is really difficult to not be turned on. She got a body like one of those girls in a Adult magazines or those porn web sites. A guy would have to be quite crazy to not be at least some what attracted to Shinobu at least physically.

"Well I have to agree with that assessment. Shinobu is now an incredible beautiful woman." responds Daimyo Shi.

"Maybe she is boyfriend hunting." says Keitaro with a slight smirk. "Maybe she is looking for an older man to be her boyfriend. I sophisticate, intelligent and thoughtful man, maybe just like you Daimyo Shi."

"Ha haha, There is no way that Shinobu would be interested in a Smelly, hairy Gaijin like me." laughs Daimyo Shi.

"Come now you can't expect me to believe that you think Shinobu is that small minded. After all young women like to buck tradition, especially in my generation of Japanese women."

"Please quit teasing me, I don't want to be Tenchi. I am a One woman man." says Daimyo Shi.

"You can't be Tenchi. You have to be in some kind of Love Triangle. You are too old to be in a multiple women are in love with you anime, you are like thirty!"

"I am twenty-eight, thank you! I am old enough without you adding to it." says Daimyo Shi.

"Of course, Well I guess we shall never know why Shinobu wanted to be older." says Keitaro.

"Probably not." says Daimyo Shi. Of course some of us do know.

Keitaro by this time has washed himself and rinses the soap off. He now gets into the tub with Daimyo Shi.

"I have always like Shinobu, she such a good cook. I still feel bad that I managed to cause her so much suffering." says Keitaro.

"Ara? You have?" asks Daimyo Shi.

"Hai, I never meant to, it just sort of happened. Lucky for me she has a very forgiving heart." replies Keitaro.

"That is good. I hate to see Shinobu cry." remarks Daimyo Shi.

"Me Too, I really hate seeing it."

"Oh well, I should get going I have an English class to prepare for." says Daimyo Shi as he gets out of the tub and drys himself. He Dress himself and then leaves the Bathroom. After Daimyo Shi Leaves Keitaro is left alone with his thoughts.

(You know I was just bugging Daimyo Shi, but maybe Shinobu is interested in an older man. Maybe it not so far fetched for her to be in love with Daimyo Shi.)

Down in the Kitchen Shinobu is hard at work when Motoko comes into the kitchen.

"Huh? Who are you?"asks Motoko in a low voice.

"Motoko-senpai it is I, Shinobu." says Shinobu as she turns around.

"Shinobu?" says Motoko as she stares at the woman in front of her. She studies this woman for a second. (She as tall as tall as I am, and they hair is very similar, that face is Shinobu though. That body however is something else.) thinks Motoko. "How did this happen?" asks Motoko.

Shinobu explains the story of her new body yet again.

"I see, well I have to go change, Shinobu-chan. I look forward to you supper tonight." and with that Motoko left the kitchen and when upstairs to her room.

Japanese terms

Kuso: something along the lines of Shit.

Iie means No

Daisho: literally Long and short, it is term that refers to the Katana and Wakazashi as paired, so that they match.

Katana: A Japanese long Sword that has a slightly curved blade, between 80cm and 90cm in Blade length. The sword and soul of a samurai.

Wakazashi: A Japanese short Sword that also has a Slightly Curved blade, between 60 and 70 cm. A secondary sword for Samurai.

Onna woman

Sensei used often for professional people like teachers, doctors and the like. My Job at in Hina City is that of a English teacher.

Senpai roughly means senior as student very common in Japan. In Ranma ½ it used often with Takiwaki Kuno which is why in the dub he called Upper class man Kuno. Shinobu often uses it with Keitaro, while it is true it also is seen as being a hint that Shinobu is fond of Keitaro since Keitaro often calls Naru by her last name with a similar romantic intent.

chan, honorific means small or little often used between parents and children, sometime between friends can be use between lovers too. Most often used for girls.

kun, Sort of a male version of Chan but more masculine often used between friends and older people to boys that they know. Kei-kun is a favourite of Mutsumi for Keitaro.

San is Mister or Miss, a polite way to address an inferior or an equal. Note that both this and sama are used with a family name which in Japan come first

Gaijin outsider/foreigner not always polite thing to say.

Ahou Idiot, it is a Kyoto term rather than the Baka which is more of Tokyo term. Motoko uses it occasionally but it biggest user is Saitou Hajime in Rurounin Kenshin hence why I like the term.

Aa a masculine and rough way of saying yes

Aku Soku Zan: According to Rurounin Kenshin this is the motto of the Shinsengumi. It means roughly slay evil instantly.

Hai yes

Hentai Pervert

Onii-san means big brother


End file.
